The BlurryFaces
by Thatlovelynightmare
Summary: Los llamaban equipo 7. 7 alumnos, 7 problemas ¿Que tenían en común? Todos estaban pasando por aquella etapa tan dura llamada Adolescencia. AU


**Esto es un experimento, no se si os gustará o no. El fic contiene temas fuertes como la anorexia, depresión y las drogas. La idea de este fic se me vino mientras veía una película. Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Pink Pastel_**

 _-Me gusta Karin-le confesó un Sasuke muy sonrojado mientras miraba de reojo a cierta peliroja que se encontraba sentada a la otra punta del salón._

 _-¿Le pedirás salir?- preguntó ella mirando por la ventana para evitar que él viera sus lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse._

 _-Este fin de semana- respondió él mientras miraba su libro de lengua-Siento que la voy a cagar- "¿Sasuke nervioso? Esto es una novedad" se burló una parte de ella mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas._

 _-¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kakashi, el único que notó que su alumna estaba actuando extraña. Sasuke miró a la pelirosa con preocupación._

 _-Solo me duele la cabeza- mintió y se sintió mal por ello. No sabía que aquello se volvería un habito._

 _-Sakura...- susurró Sasuke con notable preocupación._

 _-Estoy bien-_

Si decía la verdad, no le había sorprendido tanto aquella confesión por parte de su mejor amigo Sasuke. Pero vaya que dolía, recordaba haberse dicho a si misma mentalmente que no llorara, por que la verdad es que el simple hecho de pensarlo quemaba. Todos lo sabían, incluso ella. Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de Karin Uzumaki, la hermana de Naruto. Tampoco era una novedad que Karin también gustaba de él. Es más, lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones, se había insinuado de tantas maneras e incluso se había confesado. Sakura Haruno era una idiota y cobarde, por que acababa de perder lo que mas quería por miedo a el rechazo. Era con la única chica con la que Sasuke se sentía relajado, ni Karin provocaba ese efecto en él, ya que ella lo ponía nervioso, desgraciadamente en el buen sentido.

"Podía soportar que sean novios" se dijo, lo que no pudo soportar fue el verlo besuqueándose con ella en un rincón en la hora del recreo. Los dos enamorados se separaron al notar una presencia, miraron a Sakura apenados y ella respondio que lo sentía, que estaba de camino a la conserjería por que se marchaba a casa ya que se encontraba mal y escuchó unos ruidos de camino. En parte era cierto, la idea en un principio había sido ir a conserjería para darles unos papeles a su tutor, Kakashi, pero se había empezado a replantear la idea ya que la visión que tenía le daba ganas de vomitar. No es que le cayera mal Karin, es más, le parecía una persona encantadora cuando no estaba cerca de Sasuke, pero cuando le preguntó que si se encontraba muy mal le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y salir corriendo.

 _"¿Seguro que no te encuentras muy mal? Podemos acompañarte" Preguntó el Uchiha con preocupación, que solo solía mostrarle a ella._

 _Pero que ahora compartía con Karin._

 _"Estoy bien" respondió Sakura antes de salir corriendo._

-Una mierda estoy bien- dijo con voz quebrada mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su hogar.

Konoha se caracterizaba por ser la capital del País del Fuego, el centro era recorrido por millones de personas al día, era la ciudad mas poblada del mundo, Sakura la amaba por una única razón, amaba el hecho de poder perderse entre la gente, necesitaba en aquel momento perderse y no volver hasta que se encontrar recuperado, aunque ella sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que se sintiera recuperada. Tal vez moriría amando a Sasuke Uchiha, conociendo a su corazón no le sorprendía. Se había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia enamorada de su mejor amigo ¿Que le atraía de ese pedazo de hielo? No lo sabía. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que era el único que le prestaba atención. Para todo el mundo Sakura Haruno era una rata de biblioteca, la preferida de Kakashi, la frente de marquisina como solía llamarla Ino. Tampoco es que odiara su invisibilidad, a veces le resultaba muy útil, le era fácil escabullirse de la gente como Suigetsu que lo único que hacían era estresar.

No le importaba llegar a casa tarde, su madre, Tsunade, nunca estaba, siempre estaba en algún bar emborrachándose hasta las tantas que es cuando se dignaba a aparecer por casa, o simplemente no aparecía, la mujer que la había cuidado toda su vida había sido Shizune, su tía. Nadie mas que ella sabía como era la situación en su casa y lo agradecía, no quería la pena de nadie. Al pasar por la peluquería de su tia, que quedaba una cuadra antes que su casa, vio salir de ella a una muchacha con el cabello de color violeta ¡De color violeta! Estaba acostumbrada a ver a chicas en animes con el cabello de todos los colores posibles, pero en la realidad aquello era sumamente extraño, solo algunas pocas se atrevía a decolorarse el pelo y a tintarlo de un color fantasía. Se veía hermosa y una brillante idea, según ella, le surgió.

Sakura Haruno era rubia, lo había heredado de su madre, sus ojos verdes eran lo único que había heredado de su difunto padre, razón por la cual su madre bebía ¿Que pasaría si por casualidad se tintara el pelo? Tal vez nadie se daría cuenta ya que era invisible. Quería un cambio, quería dejar de pensar en Sasuke y ser una nueva persona. Y esta era una forma de empezar "¿Y si me queda mal?" oyó en su interior, "Tampoco es que nos veamos muy guapas siendo rubias" se contestó mentalmente así misma antes de entrar a la peluquería.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Shizune mirándola no convencida, a estas alturas Sakura se encontraba de todo menos segura, no sabía cuantas veces le habían preguntado aquello durante el día y su respuesta era la misma.

-Si- respondió antes de que se sentara en la silla y le dieran una media vuelta quedando enfrente del espejo. Tenía ojeras, unas horribles ojeras, no había dormido durante casi toda una semana por estar estudiando para los examenes. Aunque en parte también era por todo el drama de Sasuke y karin. Se despidió mentalmente de su melena rubia para saludar a la melena rosa pastel que tendría.

-...-

No era nada nuevo el ver a Naruto en el despacho del director, es más, era algo completamente normal, todo el mundo sabía que el rubio era un sinónimo de problemas allá donde fuera. El caso era que se extrañó al encontrarse a Hinata ¡La mismisima Hinata Hyuga! El mundo debía estar acabándose o algo por el estilo pensó al encontrarsela temblando como si se tratara de una gelatina delante del director mientras trataba explicar algo que a Naruto no le pareció interesante y por ello decidió no prestar la mínima atención.

-Viejo- llamó el rubio al director el cual frunció el ceño ante tal irrespetuosidad-Deje que Hyuga se vaya- le comentó al observar el terror que reflejaba la chica cada vez que el señor le levantaba la voz-Además no creo que haya hecho algo tan grabe- hizo un enfasis en la palabra "tan" para añadir-¡Es la favorita de Kakashi-sensei!- se cruzó de brazos y subió los pies al escritorio donde se encontraban unos papeles-seguramente muy importantes-del director.

-Baja los pies- intentó sonar tranquilo pero no pudo, era obvia la rabia que le causaba el solo ver al Uzumaki- Hyuga ya se puede marchar- suspiró resignado, la pelinegra asintió y se marchó del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, entonces su mirada pasó de la puerta por donde se había marchado la alumna a donde se encontraba el rubio-¿Que has hecho esta vez?-preguntó con cansancio, aquel muchacho lo ponía de los nervios. "Seguro que le ha puesto otra vez una chincheta a Kakashi o le ha pegado chicle en el pelo a Kurenai mientras escribía en la pizarra

-He explotado un inodoro del baño de las chicas- contestó orgulloso mostrando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Lo que decía..." pensó aburrido mientras buscaba en sus papeles antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto-¿¡Que tu que maldito mocoso!?-

Naruto hizo caso omiso a los gritos del director por que su telefono había vibrado. Era un whatsapp y de Hinata. "Gracias Naruto" decía y Naruto solo se preguntó como demonios había conseguido su número. Aquella chica era demasiado rara.

-...-

-Come- le dijo Sai a Ino el cual estaba terminando su dibujo para entregarselo a la profesora de arte, sabía que sacaría un diez por lo que no se molestó en hacerlo muy detallado.-Come- repitió al ver que la rubia no había tocado su comida en todo el recreo-¿Como coño es que se han tragado tus padres eso de que te has curado?- preguntó y Ino se encogió de brazos. Se encontraban en el comedor, Sai se había comido su ración y media de la de Ino. La rubia se preguntó como demonios era tan delgado si comía tanto.

-Estoy gorda- soltó la rubia al ver a Karin pasar junto a Temari, como las envidiaba, tenían un novio perfecto, vida perfecta, cuerpo perfecto. Miró su plato de espaguettis y quiso tirarlo a la basura.

-Eres de todo menos gorda Ino- le dijo Sai, sabía que lo hacía con la intención de que se sintiera mejor, pero no, realmente a Sai se le daba fatal socializar, aquellos estupidos manuales que leía sobre como comportarse en publico lo hacían empeorar-Come- repitió por enesima vez, esta vez con cierto enfado, cogió el tenedor y enrroscó los espaguettis en el para después acercarlo a la boca de Ino-Abre- Ino negó pero el ceño fruncido de Sai hizo que se lo replanteara, no quería quedarse sola todo el día junto a Temari y a Karin, la última vez que se negó Sai, su mejor amigo, la había abandonado durante tres días. No le habló ni se atrevió a mirarla. Tuvo que soportar las conversaciones falsas de Karin y las criticas de Temari, las cuales la mayoría de veces se centraban en la Yamanaka. Con inseguridad abrió la boca y Sai le metió los espaguettis. Los masticó y los tragó, algo dentro en ella se sintió bien pero su mente le decía lo contrario. Que aquello estaba mal. La segunda cucharada de espaguettis la tragó con esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo a punto de comer la tercera Karin y Temari volvieron a pasar.

-Lo siento- le susurró Ino antes de levantarse de la silla e irse corriendo al baño seguida de Sai que aunque se tratara del baño de mujeres le preocupaba mas la salud de su amiga.

-¿Ino?- preguntó desesperado al no saber en cual de los baños se encontraba, entonces oyó un ruido, era ella vomitando-¿Ino?- volvió a preguntar acercandose a la puerta del baño donde se encontraba. La abrió y le dieron ganas de llorar al ver a su mejor amiga recogida en un ovillo ocultando su cabeza en sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. La normalmente orgullosa alegre y superficial Ino guardaba un secreto, debajo de aquella mascara se ocultaba la insegura, temerosa y anorexica Ino, la cual solo salía a la luz con Sai.

-...-

-Ya estoy en casa- fue lo primero que exclamó Sasuke al entrar en la mansión Uchiha de la mano de Karin, su novio, joder que bien sonaba eso, como de costumbre nadie contestó, la familia Uchiha trabajaba en una gran empresa y Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha se la pasaban viajando. El olor a marihuana inundó las fosas nasales de la pareja y Karin fue la primera en quejarse. Sasuke contestó que era su hermana y que bajaría abajo a resolver el poblema.

-Joder- contestó al bajar al sotano en donde Itachi Uchiha pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fumando marihuna. Sasuke odiaba aquel olor, su hermano de 24 era adicto a aquello desde que tenía uso de la razón y lo peor de todo es que su padres no hacían nada ya que no influía en su contribución a la empresa. En cierto modo siempre había odiado y envidiado a Itachi, sus padres lo preferían por se el mayor y las criticas se las llevaba él por ser el menor, la excusa de siempre era que querían que fuera tan buena persona como Itachi.-Y una mierda- pronunció al ver a su hermano inhalar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sus ojos estaban rojos.-¡Vete a fumar esa mierda a fuera!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y volver con su novia.

Karin que mientras estaba mirando el facebook en su telefono se percató de cierta foto que Sakura había subido al facebook- Sasuke mira esto- le mostró la foto y Sasuke se sorprendió, no por el hecho de que Sakura al fin se hubiera creado una cuenta en la gigantesta red social llamada Facebook, si no por el color de su pelo ¡Tenía el pelo rosa! ¡Sakura Haruno, la rubia natural que le daba pavor el simple hecho de cortarse las puntas se había tintado el pelo! Realmente era un cambio brusco, pero no podía decir que le quedaba mal, es más, le agradaba, sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban gracias al color y la hacían parecer un gato.

-Así que rosa pastel...- pronunció pensativo antes de subir a su cuarto y hacer suya a Karin.


End file.
